My Miss Fujoshi
by lovedreamsfate
Summary: A mysterious blog called SasuNaru was created from two years ago and made it into a hit. What happen when they finally knew the culprit? What would they do to that person? Contain a bit of shounen-ai but acts as a humor.


My Miss Fujoshi

Genre: Romance, humour

Warning: May contain shounen ai

Pairing:SasuHina + NaruHina, NaruSaku

Summary: A mysterious blog called SasuNaru was created from two years ago and made it into a hit. What happen when they finally knew the culprit? What would they do to that person?

A/N: Since I love SasuNaru so much and as well as SasuHina made me want to write the story. I just love both of this pairing so I decided to put Hinata as a fujoshi otaku (also implies to the fangirls who obsess with boys love) and then I decided to put it into a mix! But in the end SasuHina would be the end game so no worries , do not be freak out when there would be a kissing scene here between boysXboys because I did it on purpose. No worries it is rated T so no dangerous raping scene would occur here unless you search others of my story. Teheee

Naruto was frustrated, he was starting to feel out of his mind. He didn't really care if there someone who made a scandal of him with a certain people but the problem is that the _gender is a __**big **__problem._

He looked at the paper and crumpled it and throw it into the rubbish with all his strength making the dustbin fell to the side thus all the rubbish inside the dustbin out. He was going to kill anyone who made this stupid blog and of course that person going to say goodbye to the world once he knew the culprit.

He stomped the alleyway like a madman and grunts like a beast when all the people were staring at him like he was a clown. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING?", he roared in anger and all the people freak out and quickly leave him.

He sighs and started to swear, he didn't like the the contents of the blog. The contents is making him losing his reputation as the head of the gangster. He can't afford on letting this blog going on, this is the worst and he intend to find the guy who's behind this.

On the other hand, a raven haired boy sitting while reading his book. The people were chattering but he didn't mind them like he used to. All of a sudden a white haired man running in a high speed towards him and stop in front of him.

"Y-you've gotta see this Sasuke!", he huffed and handed a paper. He simply took it and read it. The contents made his eyes popped wide open. "What the hell, who made this?", his teeth chattered as he torn it to pieces as his angry face look at Suigetsu who was quivering. "I-i don't know".

Sasuke stand up and showing his knuckle. "I wonder who would hate me so much that I'm paired with that idiot blond. I wouldn't careless if it was someone else but him? How low". He smirks to himself and veins starting to pop on his forehead. "Whoever it is, he won't see the light day after I knock him till death". Suigetsu just gulped down, seeing Sasuke this angry is not a good idea and after all the guy who made this ruckus would definitely made a biggest mistake in his life by pairing Sasuke and Naruto as a pairing.

The lavendar eyes were staring peacefully at the sakura tree and smile to herself and thought to herself _would it be nice if I made an scene under a sakura tree? That would be good for my fiction_. She giggled to herself and look around her.

"Hey Hinata, look at this article!", her friend handed her a piece of paper. Her white eyes popped wide. She started to tremble and her hands shaking when she saw the article.

_But how? _

She was sure no one knew about her article and she kept it in a secret. In the article was a picture that she took when Sasuke and Naruto fighting each other and what's worst is that she caption is as love blossoming between the boys. Tremor starting to envelop her as she gulped.

"What's wrong, you look like you had seen a ghost?", her friend asked. "N-no It's nothing!", she tried to smile but no avail as her looks didn't cooperate with her. "But I think this would be a hit right? I can't believe someone would dare to write both of them! That person must be awesome", she grin to herself but Hinata starting to feel her hands getting colder by the moment.

Hinata just can't imagine that someday her secret work would be find out. She made sure she was unnoticed as the blog weren't that famous and anyone wouldn't be care about the stupid blog she made unless there are someone from the school who 's interested in the contents.

"So until where it spread?", she asked again. "No it's just our school, definitely someone from our school spread it, and whoever that person is would have to deal the two strongest guy in the school, that would be fun to watch ne Hinata?". Hinata look paler by the moment as many sweats running behind her back.

Sasuke and Naruto are famous for strength and good looking. Although Sasuke might varied compare to Naruto but both of them are admired. Sasuke is good in kendo, taekwando and judo and he is good in academic and have better looks that Naruto. As for Naruto, he is not good in those martial arts but he is good in fighting or wrestling and not a type to give up in easily but not good in academics.

Their personality is opposite which made them often rival each other which probably trigger the fujoshi interest in making them as a love couple. Hinata was too were the fujoshi but she kept quiet about it and afraid if anyone knew she would be ignored and be called as a freak. The only one who knew her hobby is Konan, the school beauty. Konan is Hinata senior but somehow to her surprise, they shared the same interest.

As the school rang meaning it was time to go home, Hinata rushes outside but because she didn't look what's right in front of her, she smacked into someone and they fall to the ground.

"S-sorry!", she hide her embarrassment and look up to see the guy who will kill her if he know her secret. "Ouch.. Geeh look-" he was stopped when saw a girl with long black blue hair with lavendar eyes looking at him innocently and made him out of his words.

"U-uzumaki senpai". Hinata blushes tomato red, knowing the guy who she bumps is none other than Naruto, the guy who she admires a lot but keep it in a secret. Hinata like him because of his cute face that made him a perfect fit as an uke(the one who acts like a girl).

"S-sorry! I didn't see you coming, here take my hand", he stand up and give a hand to Hinata who still blushing madly. "N-no i should be the one who say sorry, I was rushing that I didn't see who I bump into". Hinata rejected his offer and stand up by herself and pat her skirt from the dirt.

"I should be leaving", she bows down leaving Naruto unspoken with blush over his face.

_She was cute! _

Naruto then smile to himself without knowing he had just met the girl who he said he wanted to kill before.

Sasuke sighs of boredom as he saw a group of fangirl trying to woo him. Its the same as usual and he didn't like it. This always happens like this, ever since he was young, he never met a girl who wouldn't woo him or didn't flirt him. All girls were the same, young or a lady just bring shame to their gender. Nowadays, Sasuke thinks that somehow he would enter a military school and won't have to met any girl because all girls are the same.

As he was walking down the road, he then caught a glimpse of a girl with black blue hair. He suddenly have a pique of interest to find out who the girl is so he rushes behind her. He didn't know why but he have a thing for black blue haired woman with pale skin.

As he managed to catch up with her, the girl stopped and sighs, "Phew I'm lucky that I'm far from the school", she then walked like normal and Sasuke follow her from behind quietly.

She took out her cellphone and dial a number. "Ino-san where are you?" her voice turn like panic. Sasuke didn't really listen to her conversation but there are some words he managed to hear.

"I don't know how it spread, but this is a big problem you know!".

Sasuke look changed but he kept on listening.

"I should've delete the blog".

Sasuke anger striken, he know what she is talking about. The ridiculous blog she made is not just fake but it also drop his dignity. He then came close to Hinata, he then forcefully taken her cellphone and crush it to the ground.

Hinata looked shock as she look back and found none other than Sasuke Uchiha and quickly look on the ground to hide her looks. "What blog did you say?", he smirks. "U-uchiha senpai!",. Hinata was now out of words, how could one problem come increase in just a day?

"You are the creator are you?", Hinata gulped down. Hinata know that someday this would be known but why today, why can't it be later on? "

"ANSWER ME!", he screamed made Hinata's tears starting to flow down from her eyes. "This is why I hate woman, you with your ridiculous imagination, just why the hell you aren't looking at me woman!", he snapped and take her chin by force.

He then stop screaming when he saw a true beauty, eyes welled up with tears and puffy cheeks made he kind of regret what he said. "I-i'm sorry!", she sobbed. Sasuke was out of his words for awhile but regain his consciousness.

"Why did you do this?", he asked calmly. "I was making this as a hobby but I swear I didn't want this to happen, I keep it in a secret and even use a pen name to write it and most importantly I give a fact that these are fiction, it's not real", she sobs.

"Then who spread it?". She shook her head. Although she's a beauty, she can't afford to be loosen and ran from her mistakes. "Then have a deal with me". Sasuke smirks as Hinata look up.

"Be my servant for now on until the end of the month and delete those ridiculous blog of yours, if I listen to any of this again that's when you'll lose your virginity". Hinata eyes popped wide open. How can this be so wrong, she didn't want this yet it was her fault from the beginning that she create that stupid blog.

"Y-yes..." she shutters. It was her mistakes and she can't run away from it. Sasuke smiles in amusement.

"Call me Sasuke-sama".

"Yes, Sa-Sasuke-sama".

"Kiss my lips".

Hinata look up in surprised. But as a servant she had to obey her master will. She then slowly kiss him and then let go.

"You still need to learn". He smirks and left her blushing madly. Unknown to her, this event had just change her life forever.

To be continued...

Lovedreamsfate:phew took me awhile! But I finally written my ideas! Thanks to "How to date an Otaku/Fujoshi" made me want to write this idea! Hahahhahhaa Feeling so refreshed, but here comes the headache because I need to think other plot as well. =_="


End file.
